This invention is of a clip especially useful in horticulture and which can be used for the attachment of shade cloths and other fabrics to support structures. There are numerous features about the clip including the fact that it is of one-piece bendable molded plastic material and is provided with locking pegs for mating interengagement of the two faces to securely clamp about the marginal edge of a shade cloth and wherein holes are provided to interconnect with support wires which may be run either horizontally or vertically to accommodate attachment to timber frames. A central eyelet hole is provided to facilitate latching to pipe frames. The device is preferably manufactured of high density polypropelene and adapted to provide for substantial long-term use.